The Meeting
by OCCreator-Lover21
Summary: One Shot. Felicia Knight is at home when she hears something outside her house. She finds something that will make her feel something she's ever felt before.


It was just an ordinary day in the life of Felicia Knight. She got up every morning at 6:00, did her usual routine, and left for school. She would stay at school until her class was over, then she'd drive back home and spend most of the night doing homework. Then she'd do the same thing over and over again. She thought her life would never change, she felt as though she would do the same thing for the rest of her life. Like every day Felicia came home feeling tired from all of the things she did in college that day. She was greeted by her two dogs, Jake and Jazmine. Jake was a golden retriever and Jazmine was a Basset Hound.

After feeding her dogs, she walked to the front room of her house and sat down at the computer that was in the far left corner of the room. She had to make a PowerPoint presentation for her College Study Class about Interior Design. She opened PowerPoint and right before she put her hands on the keyboard, she heard a big bang coming from outside her house. Startled Felicia put up the dog gate so the dogs wouldn't run away and cautiously made her way to the door. Moving the blinds from the small window she looked out and saw nothing, then at the corner of her eyes she saw something red move to the side of her house and then heard a body hit the ground.

Felicia quickly opened the door and ran outside. Fearing that someone was in pain she ran towards the figure. Well she was not expecting what she would see. There lying in a small pool of blood was a male gargoyle. His skin was a deep red coloring and his hair was white. His body was full of beautifully sculpted muscles that she would have drooled over if not for the present situation.

Shaking those thoughts out of her head she moved to the gargoyle and tried to lift him up so she could take him inside. With a little difficulty she maneuvered him inside her house and laid him on the couch in the front room. Walking to the laundry room, I took down the first aid kit down from the cabinet. Felicia was just glad that her father was a doctor or else she wouldn't have known how to take care of him. Before her father died years ago taught her about the medical practice.

She noticed a few scratches on his body that didn't seem serious. But that was until she came to his side. A deep cut was there and blood was steadily flowing through it. She took the towel and pressed it to his wound causing him to hiss in discomfort. Her heart jumped at the sound but she focused on stopping the blood. After the cut ceased to bleed Felicia took the needle and thread and carefully stitched him back up. When she was finished she took some bandages and wrapped it around his torso just in case.

After making sure everything was done she put the first aid kit away and sat down next to the gargoyle, who passed out from the pain. She put two fingers to his neck and noted his slow heartbeat, but she knew he would survive. She sat down at her computer and continued her presentation, waiting for the gargoyle to wake up.

Darkness. That was all that Brooklyn was able to see. He couldn't even remember where he was. All he could remember was fighting Demona and then nothing. Suddenly he saw a small light in his eyes. His eyes opened to a figure sitting on his right side. He couldn't tell who it was but from the voice he assumed that it was a female. He tried to move but a sharp pain ripped through is chest and he was forced to stop moving.

"Hey you're awake. So you finally decided to join the living" The figure beside him laughed. Still confused as to where he was "W-where am I?" he asked trying to get up, but fell back down because of the dull pain in his head and torso. He heard the figure give a small chuckle. "Oh you're at my house in my living room" the figure stated. "How did I get here?" "I carried you here. I found you at the side of my house, barely breathing. You're lucky that I got there in time or you might not have made it. With any luck you'll be back on your feet in a week or so"

"Who are you?" The young girl smiled at him. "My name is Felicia Knight and yours?" Brooklyn tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. "That's alright. I'll ask for your name later. But for right now I need you to sit up. Can you do that for me?" He struggled to sit up and then felt Felicia's hand on his back helping him up. Opening his eyes he found that she was holding a spoon with some sort of green liquid on it. He sniffed but then sputtered a cough. He heard Felicia speak again. "I know that it smells nasty, but you'll never get better if you don't drink it. Just plug your nose and it'll be easier to swallow. I have some water hear to wash out the taste"

Listening to her instructions Brooklyn grabbed onto his nose with his claw and closed his eyes. He felt like coughing the medicine up when he felt it go down his throat. To get the bad taste out of his mouth he grabbed onto the cup that the girl was holding and drank the whole thing in one gulp. Once Felicia was satisfied she lowered him back on the couch she set him on. She took the spoon and the cup, put it in her dishwasher and sat down back next to him.

Brooklyn took this time as a way to get a better look at his savior. She was a very attractive woman with short brown hair that curled slightly at the tips that went past her shoulders down the center of her back. Her creamy complexion made her chocolate brown doe eyes stand out. She wore a red blouse with yellow flower designs with the sleeves hanging off her shoulders. On here lower body she had short blue denim shorts and he blushed at how short they were because they showed off her legs. On here feet she work red high heel shoes.

"As I can tell from your injuries it would be best if you stayed here so that I can take care of you. It should only take about a week or so at the most. Are you hungry?" Shaking out of his daze, he shook his head no and she smiled. He couldn't help but notice that she was even more beautiful when she smiled. "Alright. Well I suggest that you go to sleep. I can tell that you're tired" She slowly lifted herself off of the couch and stood beside it. "I'll be in the next room if you need me. Just don't hesitate to call." As she started to walk away, Brooklyn felt this desire to touch her hand.

Felicia stopped short when she felt the gargoyle grab onto her hand. She turned to find him staring in her eyes. The combination of his hand and the look in his eyes sent a jolt into her heart. "Thank you", she heard him whisper. She smiled at him and replied "your welcome" in the same way. She turned around to walk back out and slowly felt his hand slip from her own. Brooklyn watched her walk off and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Felicia moved to her study, and sat down at her computer. Her hands floated above the keyboard and for some reason she didn't touch them for fear of loosing the feeling of his hand on hers. Shaking her own daze off, she went back to the task at hand. 'What's happening to me?'


End file.
